Hiding
by Staying-Forever-Gold
Summary: *COLAB WITH MUSICAL FANGIRL. CONTAINS BOYXBOY LEMON* After a certain case, Morgan becomes aware Reid just isn't his "best friend" anymore. He's left to figure out his feelings for the genius. Meanwhile he avoids him, leaving Reid confused and hurt. Finally feelings are confessed..but are they shared. *MAY BECOME SEVERAL CHAPTERS IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS*


It had been a long, long week. The team had worked hard to find a killer who took a new victim everyday. On top of that, the unsub had kidnapped another victim and left a message on the BAU answering machine, saying they had a week to find him or he'd kill the newest victim. The unsub seemed to have an interest in brown haired, hazel eyed males ages twenty nine to thirty five, making Spencer Reid the perfect target. Morgan instantly became overprotective, almost never leaving his side.

"Morgan, how long has it been since you've slept?" Reid asked, glancing first at the clock, then at the dark-skinned agent.

"Uh…." Morgan ran a hand over his head, trying to think. "I caught a few hours at the hotel before we headed back here, but between then and now, two hours at the most.

"Morgan, that isn't healthy." Reid said. "Adults need at least ten to twelve hours of sleep a day. If you don't sleep properly, it can lead to poor diet, weight loss, and those most dangerous thing: falling asleep at work and getting yelled at by Hotch." Morgan, smiled.

"Yeah, that would be bad. Trust me, I plan to use these two days we have off sleeping." He stood and stretched swinging his go-bag over his shoulder. "See you Monday?" Reid nodded and stood as well. He glanced into the younger agent's hazel eyes and felt his heart give an un-familiar tug. Frowning, he quickly said good-bye and rushed from the building.

Sighing, Reid finished his last report quickly and made his way to his own apartment, thinking of what he could have done differently when talking to Morgan, what he could have done to make the older man finally see what he felt for him.

At home he made himself a cup of tea and grabbed his biggest book from his shelf, trying to distract himself from thinking about his co-worker. Reid had known for a while know he was at least bisexual. But with Morgan, it was hopeless. Morgan was a major ladies man and had women basically wrapped around him every time they went in public.

If he was falling for Morgan, the Derek Morgan, things might get ugly.

Morgan drove home as quickly as he could, mind filled with images of Reid, of Spencer, of his Pretty Boy.

"What am I going to do Clooney?" Morgan asked the dog when he entered the house, the dog greeting him enthusiastically as he opened the door, "I can't be in love with Spence."

The dog cocked his head and wagged his tail as his master sat down with a sigh. After a moment, the dog jumped up beside him and nosed his head under his hand. Morgan smiled as he stroked his beloved dog's head. "I can't be...I just can't. I mean...he's Spencer….my best friend…"he rested his head on the back of the couch, his mind spinning. Falling for Spencer? It would ruin everything.

"Morning Derek," Reid chirped, two days later when the whole BAU was back at work.

Derek glanced at the genius without a word. After laying in bed Friday- which resulted in no sleep, of course- he came to the conclusion that he was indeed in love with Reid. He ignored him as he poured a cup of coffee and leaving the breakroom, wincing at the geniuses confused and slightly hurt look.

"Did I do something wrong?" Reid asked the room at large. Morgan had never ignored him like that, it reminded him of the kids from high school, and their bullying.

Morgan just shook his head, resting his palms in his hands. Reid sat down beside him. "Tired?" he asked.

Morgan just nodded., turning to his pile of case files. Reid sat there for a while before going back to his desk and finishing up the few files he had left. Finished with those, he left the bullpen and made his way to Garcia's lair.

"Garcia...can I talk to you?" He asked, peeking his head inside.

"Of course, boy genius." Garcia spun around in her chair. "Talk to me."

Reid sighed. "I think Morgan is avoiding me."

Garcia frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Because ever since that recent case, he's been...off. And Friday he stared at me all day. It made me feel...like he was profiling me. And this morning when I greeted him, he just ignored me, poured his coffee, and walked out. I asked if he was tired and he just nodded and started working." Reid explained. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "I can't think of what I did wrong."

Garcia pursed her lips, "I don't know Junior-G man, the mind of our Morgan is a complex and sometimes dark place. Maybe he just had a bad day, or something, you and I both know that the last case was hard on him because of the unsub's type."

Reid gave her a confused look. "The unsubs type….?" He shook his head. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe I said something that upset him." He stood up and rushed out calling, "Thanks for talking to me!" over his shoulder.

Garcia looked after Reid for a moment, sadly, before hacking into the feed of the cameras in the bullpen.

She also tuned into sound with a special microphone she had installed. She watched as Reid strolled across the room and into the breakroom. Garcia quickly changed the cameras and saw Morgan sitting in a chair, sipping coffee. Reid sat in the chair across from him.

"Morgan...Can I talk to you?" Reid asked.

Morgan hardly raised his eyes. "Now isn't a good time, Pretty Boy."

Reid sighed. "Morgan, it's important. I want to know what's wrong with you."

"Nothings wrong with me." Morgan said, growing tense.

"Something is wrong. You've been off ."

"It's nothing Reid, a big genius like you shouldn't be worrying about us little people, you should be out there, finding the cure to cancer and reproducing Einstein's genetic code to find the key to his genius. What are you even doing here?" Morgan said, getting up and heading to Garcia's lair, knowing she had been watching the whole display, leaving a shell-shocked Reid behind him.

Garcia felt anger bubbly inside her slightly. Reid was always very sensitive. He was so shy at times and he couldn't take insults very well, especially Morgan's. She watched as Reid grabbed his go-bag and dashed from the room, but not before she saw him swipe quickly at his eyes. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Morgan's number.

Morgan groaned as his cellphone rang. Garcia. "Hey, Baby Girl!" he said, forcing himself to sound cheery.

"Don't you 'Baby Girl' me." Garcia hissed. "Why did you say that to Reid?"

Morgan sighed. "I honestly don't know...he's just so...determined. I just sort of snapped.

"Derek Ryan Morgan, you broke Reid's heart in there!" Garcia snapped, "You need to make it up to him, soon."

"Baby Girl…." Morgan sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. "Fine, I'll call him tonight."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Stud Muffin." She ended the call.

Morgan shook his head as he pulled up to home. No way was he calling Reid.

"He still isn't talking to you?" Garcia asked Reid when the man came into the BAU, looking much messier than usual.

"No," Reid said hoarsely, "I couldn't get any sleep last night either."

"Here," Garcia said, handing him his coffee mug. "I wish I could do more to help."

"You're doing plenty Garcia," Reid said giving her a weak smile, "We better get to work."

Garcia nodded, watching Reid go back to his desk before going to her lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morgan, please wait." Reid called, struggling to catch up with the man.

Morgan spun on his heel. "I've told you before, Reid. Leave me alone."

Reid shook his head. "I just want to know what I did wrong!"

Morgan glared at him. "Again, I've told you before, forget it."

"No! I won't forget it. I need to know what I did wrong so I can apologize!" Reid cried.

"I told you, you. did. nothing." Morgan's voice was growing louder.

"Then why are you acting like you're on your period or something!?" Reid snapped.

Morgan didn't answer, just glared at him.

"Answer me! What's wrong with you?" The younger agent insisted. Morgan could tell he was growing stressed.

"No," Morgan said, turning around to leave.

"Just tell me!" Reid yelled.

Morgan spun and marched over to Reid, cornering him against the wall. "Reid, I'm not going to tell you. So drop it." He felt guilty as Reid's amazing hazel eyes filled with tears.

"I can't, Morgan. I can't live the rest of my life wondering what I did to make you hate me so much.." his voice was softer now.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Morgan asked, his voice lower but still rather loud. "This is what's wrong." and with that, he pulled Reid against his chest and pressed a hard, firm kiss to the younger agent's lips.

Every thought left Reid's mind as Morgan continued to kiss him. His eyes grew wide as his cheeks flushed. And in a matter of seconds, Morgan broke the kiss, pushed him backwards, and was gone. Reid felt his back hit the wall as Morgan pushed him back. He slowly slid down the wall, still in shock.

"Reid?" Garcia asked quietly, the boys had been right outside her lair. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," he said, looking up at her. "But I'm going to find out," he said, pushing up off the wall.

Morgan cursed as he hit his fist against the steering wheel. "Idiot. Now you're just going to have to face him Monday." he drove home quickly, parking and going inside. He ignored Clooney as he rushed in to shower. He climbed in bed, despite the early time, and lay in bed, his mind spinning with thoughts of Spencer.

He finally came to the conclusion that he needed to call him. He whipped out his phone and hesitated, then dialed Reid's number. Luckily, Reid answered on the second ring. "Hello…?" came the shy, hesitant voice from the other end.

"Hey Reid, can we talk?" Morgan asked, running a hand over his head.

"Sure, do you want to meet somewhere or just talk like this?" Reid said, worry evident in his voice.

"I'll come by your apartment," Morgan said, standing up. "See you in a few?"

"Yeah," Reid said, ending the call.

Reid was a nervous wreck by the time Morgan arrived at his apartment, and obviously, Morgan was too. "Uhm...want some coffee?" Reid offered. Morgan nodded. "Sure. Thanks Pretty Boy…"

Reid quickly made some coffee and sat down across from Morgan at the kitchen table. "So...let's talk."

"I-I'm sorry about earlier," Morgan said, wrapping his hands around the mug in front of him, for something to do with his hands.

"I'm not," Reid said boldly, "Honestly, I've been waiting for that for years, since I joined the BAU if I'm honest with myself."

Morgan looked up in shock. "So...are you saying that you…?"

"Yes, Morgan. I feel the same." Reid replied, smiling.

Morgan grinned, "So you wouldn't be upset if I did….this?" he asked, moving around the table and kissing Reid deeply.

"Not at all," Reid said, a bit breathlessly, when Morgan pulled away..

"Then I think...I'll just do it again." Morgan smiled, kissing Reid again. A second later the kiss grew deeper as Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling him closer.

"Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable," Reid whispered into Morgan's ear, pulling away a bit.

Morgan growled in agreement, picking Reid up bridal style and carrying the younger man to the bedroom.

The second Reid's bedroom door was shut, he found himself pressed against the wall, Morgan's lips against his neck. He let out a soft moan as Morgan brushed a sensitive spot under his ear.

Reid let his hands slid across Morgan's abs, up his chest and to the mans neck. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Too much clothes," Morgan said, his voice husky, pulling off first his shirt, then Reid's.

Reid had a moment to admire the chocolate skin that had been exposed to him before Morgan's lips were on his again, plundering, nipping, and licking.

Reid pushed Morgan back until he felt him hit the bed, falling on top of him, still connected at the lips.

"I think I like it better this way," Morgan said, flipping them before kissing his way down to hem of Reid's pants. Reid let out a soft moan.

"Morgan…" he said, breathless.

"Yes, Pretty Boy?" Morgan grinned, looking into those hazel eyes he loved so much.

"Please…." was Reid's only response. Morgan took pity and eased Reid's pants off, whisking them aside before riding of his own. "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too Derek," Spencer whispered, kissing Derek again.

"Where's your…?"

"Top drawer of the nightstand," Spencer cut him off, eager for what was to come.

Morgan quickly grabbed the small bottle and poured a generous amount over his fingers. "Are you sure you want this, Pretty Boy?" Reid nodded eagerly as Morgan pushed the first finger into his soon-to-be lover's tight entrance.

Spencer moaned at the feeling, soon bucking back onto the finger, begging for more.

Derek put in a second finger, quickly followed by a third. "Ready?" he asked a few minutes later. Spencer nodded, so he quickly spread lube on his member and lined himself up to Spencer's tight entrance.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, hesitating.

"Damn it yes, fuck me!" Spencer hissed, bucking back and impaling himself on Derek's member.

Both men moaned, Derek from the warm walls of the man beneath him, Spencer from the feeling of finally being filled.

Morgan waited a moment as Spencer wiggled, adjusting to the pain and strange feeling. Finally Spencer looked up at him. "Go."

Morgan pulled out and quickly slammed back into his lover, both letting out moans again.

And from them on, it was just Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, and nothing else.

Suddenly Spencer gasped and dug his nails into Morgan's shoulders. Morgan grinned and thrusted several more times, hitting the spot he targeted each time.

This time Morgan gasped as Spencer's walls tightened around him. The younger man came with a soft cry. Morgan felt himself release a minute later. He collapsed on top of his lover, quickly rolling off and pulling his pretty boy against him.

"I love you." he whispered, pressing his lips to Reid's forehead.

"I love you, too." was the soft reply.

And the two fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
